In Which Everything Goes to Hell
by ThatsPrettySchway
Summary: I suck at summaries! Multiship fic! Jogan, Lerek, and Juliark all present. In Miss CP Coulter's Dalton-verse. Slight smut!fic.


_In Which Everything Goes to Hell because I can't think of a better title. There is smutty aspects to this. But I don't go ~super~ in depth or anything sooo...Multiships in this fic! I own absolutely nothing (as per usual) so I hope you enjoy this awful little fic! I may or may not add another chapter. It depends on if I can think of something worthwhile to write. Also, remember you can check out my tumblr which, shocker, is the same url as my username on here!_

_The order is: Derek, Julian, Logan (rinse, repeat)_

_Enjoy! ~Your Author, Schway._

It'd been a few years since my two best friends finally started fucking-er, _dating, _one another. And it was about time when they finally did. They'd been eye fucking long enough that it was only an amount of time until they actually got around to it. You see, Jules was hiding his total love for Lo for years. When Lo finally got around to realizing it, they went all romantically dating and shit. But don't let that fool you. I've accidentally ended up in the room next to them and I can tell you, it is _anything_ but romantic. The famous Stuart House Trio finally got somewhere. And it's going on, what, three years now? Around two and a half years ago, they finally got out of the honeymoon stage. My longest relationship to date has lasted two months. They've probably fucked twice that amount of time since they've been together.

And I don't mind at all. They should've gotten together sooner, actually. It'd make things a hell of a lot easier for me and they obviously love one another so who am I to care? Not even mentioning the amazing sex they've had. Not that _I'd _know seeing as how I'm straight. Amazing for them. Or so I've gathered from the sounds they make when they go at it. The fact that those two are oh-so-happy-in-love is great. Makes things easier for all of us! And hey, even Julians paparazzi benefits from it. They get loads of money from taking pictures of America's heartthrob and his boyfriend with family issues being together. It's a story made for the tabloids, if you ask me.

There is a major drawback to the paparazzi, though. And it not being them following you everywhere. We'd gotten used to that ages ago, hanging around Jules so much. Oh no, for me it's different. When the see the three of us together, they always ask me about gossip on the two, thinking I'll divulge every secret the two have. And then if I don't answer, they just start saying…well, it's pretty goddamn stupid. Why would anyone even think it? Anyway, they say that I'm secretly in love with Julian or Logan or that one of them is secretly in love with me.

Which is completely _wrong,_ right?

…

Right?

Fuck.

Those paparazzi must have some damn good intuition.

Those bastards.

* * *

><p>Julian Larson was…in love. In love with his boyfriend John Logan Wright III. Or at least, that's what he was telling himself in the mirror. And sitting alone in this trailer, he wasn't even convincing himself of it. How was he then supposed to go out with his boyfriend and convince him? He was an actor. He had to employ those skills. And it wasn't like he wasn't accustomed to hiding his feeling for anyone before. He'd hid them from Logan for god-knows-how-long.<p>

"I love Logan Wright."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we all know Julian Poster-Boy Larson. But you need to go the set now. They called places." Said a voice suddenly behind him, Julian spinning around quickly, his heart racing only to find Clark in the doorway, a cocky grin on his face seeing Julian fright. He tapped his watch, grinning and closed the trailer door. Julian stood quickly, grabbing a costume piece and stepped out of the trailer, catching up with his cast mate. Julian could feel the mask slipping back on, holding in a deeper feeling for someone. A sinking feeling in his stomach reminded him of when he could finally talk it off. The day he came out to the media that he was bisexual, and that yes, he had a boyfriend. That day was perfect, so relieving to himself. Other than the fact that his parents went apeshit. He thought on that day that he'd never have to put the damned façade on again.

"So, Julian, I read the next script revision and well…" Clark said uneasily to Julian, refusing to make eye contact.

"What is it, Clark?" This could not be good.

* * *

><p>"You have got to be kidding."<p>

"I wish I could say so myself, Lo-" Logan heard the familiar, soft voice on the phone, Julian sighed, exasperated. But before Julian could finish his sentence, Logan interrupted coldly.

"I don't want to hear it, Larson."

"So now we're using last names then, huh, Wright? Brilliant. My day has already been shitty enough with the new that I have to do this at all so I do not need your anger issues to make it worse, thank you."

"Well excuse me if I don't want my boyfriend to have sex on camera with Clark What's-his-name!"

"And you think I do? Go fuck yourself, Logan. I do not need this and I don't want it to happen in the first place. And if you're so goddamn pissed about it, go have sex with someone as well for all I care! But I have to do this, Logan!" The actor spat at him with all the malice and voice-acting he could, snapping his phone shut harshly, hanging up on Logan.

Logan threw his phone harshly on his bed, the path it bounced landing it on the floor with a thump. Tears pricked at Logan's eyes. _Yeah, well maybe I will go with someone and show that bastard how it feels._ Logan thought to himself. Picking up his phone and rushed typing in a number, he said to the recipient on the phone, "I'm coming over."

At the other end all the fumingly mad boy heard was a sigh. "Whatever."

* * *

><p>I, for one, had no fucking idea of what was going on. And all I knew was that Logan was, out of god-knows-where, coming to my house and sounded like he was either crying, about to cry, or getting blown when he called. And honestly, I don't know which of those I'd rather have come to my house at the moment. And well, it's Logan. Let the fucker do what he wants. If he's coming over unannounced then he can deal with the fact that I'm only going to be in my boxers. Today was supposed to be my lazy day anyway. And I am not going to let him take that from me.<p>

Logan's here all of a sudden, I open the door, and BAM! I'm in my bedroom, thrusting into my best friend, who also happens to be my other best friend's boyfriend. I had no idea where I was for a good few minutes and I still don't know how we ended up in my room, no less doing, well, what we're doing. But I like it. And I am having _gay sex _with _Logan_ and somehow I was _liking it?_

I mean, holy shit, he is _tight._ Really goddamn tight. For half a second I think, "Oh well, it must be that Logan tops most of the time. Or would be if they're laying down." But then that thought went out the window and across Los Angeles because _holy shit fuck he is tight_. I don't know how if Julian had done this before, he could have lasted very long because I'm pretty sure I sure as hell won't. And that's when I realized, right then, that I am fucking with a guy. And I am straight. Ram rod straight as a guy can be and yet here I am, having sex with a man. You never know what life is going to throw at you, do you?

Then, I can't really-Oh good lord. That was…..oh shit. That was Logan.

What the fuck just happened?

What the fuck did I just _do?_

* * *

><p>"Oy, you two! It's places! Showtime, boys!" The director called out to Clark and Logan, the two brunets sitting next to each other on a coach in bath robes, chatting animatedly to with one another, presumably to get one another's minds off the fact that they were about to have sex on camera. Multiple times for different shots. And the fact that they did have to do the scene, it being hidden in their contracts that if the occasion would arise they would be required to do so. By this point, Julian didn't care anyway. He was pissed off at Logan since the call when he was being unreasonable that he didn't give a shit what would happen tonight. Or what Logan might be doing, either. Logan could suck it up.<p>

Julian slid off his robe, exposing all to the few members of the crew that were around and Clark as well. Shifting into places, Julian poised himself over Clark, whom was, of course, quite naked. _Action._

It took take after take after take for Julian to realize that Clark wasn't acting anymore. And that neither was he.

* * *

><p>Logan moaned, feeling the stiffness, the very large and very hard man in him. Logan was almost always doing the fucking. He and Julian both enjoyed it that way. But he'd forgotten how <em>good<em> it felt to be the recipient. And Derek was damn good at it, too. Feeling Derek shudder, the powerful release, sent Logan over the edge as well.

What did Julian mean to him anyway? He didn't even contest to the director about the sex scene with that bastard Clark.

And though Logan tried to block it out of his mind, he knew why he'd called Derek, out of anyone that he could have. He just didn't want to think about it, knowing that even though this messed everything up a lot, that would mess it up even more.


End file.
